Visit Jacob Day
by alambil felicis
Summary: "Charlie's clothes ripped. Renesmee drew back in terror when the giant russet wolf launched itself to her..." Nothing could go wrong? Think again.


_I got the silly idea for the fic while reading the Grimm Brother's Little Red Cap (I have a book with some of their fairytale collections). Anyhoo, I hope you like it! Nessie looks like a two-year-old...but based on her "_Seven-Years-Until-Half-Vampre-Renesmee-Looks-Like-A-Seventeen-Year-Old-Girl" Year Span, _I don't really know._

* * *

Two-year-old Nessie was all dressed-up for outside. Jacob promised to pick her up at 1 pm so they can hang out in La Push. Renesmee was getting tired of just staying in her house with Jacob only visiting her. She wanted to go see everyone and everything in Jacob's home: all of the wolf-people, Billy, Sue, and the beach. But especially, she wanted to see her Jacob in the comfort of his own home and forest. The smart little vampire hybrid made her plans for "Visit Jacob Day". She recounted all of them in her mind as her Momma carried her in her arms and her Daddy walking beside them, his arm around Bella. They were heading towards the Cullen's big house where they were meeting Jacob. Edward laughed quietly in response to Renesmee's serious thoughts regarding her day with Jake. The mother and daughter gave Edward a questioning look. He just shrugged innocently. Renesmee shook her head and went back to her agenda, as seen in her serious beautiful face.

"Why so serious, baby?" Bella asked after kissing her daughter's hair.

Renesmee touched Bella's cheek and showed her the things she wanted to do with Jacob. First, she wanted to visit Billy. Then she wanted to say hi to the Quileute wolves and Emily who would probably be hanging out in Sam and her home; Renesmee prefers drinking blood, but she just loves Emily's cooking. Then she wanted to play hide and seek with Jacob in the forest; she wanted Jacob to be in his wolf form. For her, playing with Jacob is much more fun when he's a wolf. After that, she wanted to rest with Jake by the beach; Nessie found the sounds of the waves crashing relaxing.

Bella smiled. Edward stroke Nessie's cheeks lovingly. "You surely have everything well-planned." He commented.

Nessie flashed them both a smile.

They arrived at the Cullen's house in a matter of moments. Rosalie greeted Renesmee with a pinch on the cheek and a kiss.

"After today," she said with a mock sour expression. "You'll be smelling like a stinky dog again. But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get a nice fragrant bath when you get home."

It was five minutes to 1 pm when they heard heavy paws thumping the forest ground. The thumping paws stopped and soon enough, Jacob, in his human form, walked towards Renesmee and her family beside the river.

Jacob greeted Renesmee with a happy grin plastered on his face. Nessie reached out for him eagerly and her Momma gave her to Jacob.

"See," Jacob said. "I told you I won't be late. I ran here so I would be faster. So do we go now?"

"You can borrow the car—" Edward said but Renesmee groaned intolerantly. She touched Jacob's face and showed him herself on his back as he ran through the forest in his wolf form.

"Sure, sure," he said. Then he turned to Bella and Rosalie (Edward obviously read Nessie's thoughts), "She wants to ride on my back."

"Take care of her," reminded Rosalie which was on the verge of a threat. Renesmee was too busy to even notice.

"Wait right here, Nessie," Jacob said as he handed her back to Bella. He darted towards the forest and moments later, they heard a howl. Renesmee clapped her hands with great excitement. Everyone laughed, even Rosalie. Then a big russet wolf appeared from the forest and stooped down, low enough so that Nessie wouldn't have a hard time perching on it. Bella placed Renesmee carefully on Jacob's back.

"Bye Momma," she said merrily. "Bye Daddy. Bye Aunt Rosie."

"Have fun," Edward said, walking towards Jacob and Renesmee and kissing her cheek. "Don't get in trouble."

"I won't," she promised.

Bella kissed Renesmee too, "Say hi to everyone for me."

"Okay Momma," Nessie said with twinkling eyes.

"Don't drop her, dog," Rosalie said sternly. Jacob sniggered while Renesmee smiled at Rosalie's "joke". Her aunt flitted to the giant wolf's side and kissed Renesmee as well.

Jacob moaned impatiently. Nessie chuckled and tugged on his fur, urging him to run. Next thing Renesmee knew, the wind was whipping through her hair. She felt her cheeks flush and she laughed loudly and exuberantly. She was sure nothing would ruin this day for her.

After quick minutes, they arrived at La Push. Jacob stopped in the shadows of the forest and then Renesmee leaped down lightly. She walked several feet away, turned around and placed her hands over her tightly closed eyes.

"You can change now," she said innocently.

Jacob snorted and phased back to human form behind a tree. Renesmee felt someone pick her up from behind. Jacob tickled the little half-vampire and threw her in the air and caught her. Nessie's laughter echoed throughout the forest. They walked on going to Jake's house then went inside and found Billy with Seth.

"'S'up man," Seth greeted as he high-fived Jacob. "How you doin' Nessie?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Jacob asked as he eyed his dad's attire. He looked like he was going out.

"Oh yeah," Seth began. "We're going off to Charlie's. It's a big game tonight."

"Sue is cooking," Billy added. He rolled his wheelchair towards Jacob and Renesmee. "Hello there, Nessie," he cooed.

Renesmee stretched her hands towards Billy and Jacob reached her out to his father. She sat on Billy's lap, "You're going to Grandpa?" she said.

"Yes, Nessie," Billy smiled. "You want to come?"

Renesmee shook her head, "Tell him I said hello."

"Of course I will, baby. You hungry? We have food on our fridge,"

"Actually you don't," Seth said. "Paul ate it all, remember?"

Billy laughed, "I've got a carton of eggs hidden somewhere. You love eggs, right Nessie?"

Renesmee smiled brilliantly and nodded her head. She seemed to be fond of eggs more than any human food.

"Yep," Jacob said. "Dad knows how much you enjoy them."

"Sunny side up!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," Billy said as Jacob took Nessie. "Jake will cook 'em up for you. You know where the carton is hidden, right Jacob?"

"Yeah Dad," he grinned.

"Okay," Seth said. "We should be leaving now. See ya Nessie, later Jake."

"Yeah," Jacob said as he gave Seth a pat on the back that must've hurt if Seth wasn't a wolf.

"Jake, there are some children's story books Sue gave in case Renesmee wants to read them," Billy said. "They're on the little shelf in the kitchen."

"Sure sure, Dad. Later."

When the two left, Jacob placed Nessie on a chair in the kitchen.

"You want me to cook eggs?" he asked her. Renesmee nodded and waited as Jacob dashed away. Moments later, he was carrying a carton of eggs Billy hid from Paul. "How many do you want?"

"Just two," she said. The small kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of frying eggs. While waiting, Renesmee looked around. She found the shelf that Billy was talking about and read the titles of the books.

_The Frog Prince_, _Jack and the Beanstalk_, _Snow White_…and something caught her sharp eyes. A green book was not placed inside the little shelf along with the other books; it was placed on the top of the shelf so Renesmee saw the full cover of the book but before she could fully examine the book, Jacob returned with Nessie's food.

"Here you go Nessie," Jake said as he placed the plate of eggs on the table in front of Renesmee with grandeur. "You want something else or this is enough?"

"This is enough," she said. "Thank you."

She began picking on it with her fork and offered Jacob with it but he only shook his head and smiled. Renesmee ate pensively while Jacob watched her. She wasn't really bothered when Jacob stares at her. She was actually enjoying it. Her Jacob was a very good big brother to her. He loves it when she's happy and she loves it when he's happy, especially when she knows it is because of her hat Jacob is happy. But this time, Renesmee didn't even notice that Jake is staring at her with a sincere smile. She was too much preoccupied and intrigued by the book she just saw. So suddenly, the agenda for the day she thought earlier was completely forgotten. She just wanted to do one thing.

After Renesmee ate the eggs, Jacob took the plate and washed it in the sink. "What do you want to do today, Ness?" he asked.

"I want to read," she replied. Jacob wiped the plate dry and put it in the cupboard.

"What do you want to read?" he asked as he sat on the kitchen counter.

Renesmee jumped off of her seat and grabbed the green book. Jacob stood up and strode to where Renesmee was. He opened his hand so that Renesmee can give the book but she shoved and hid it behind her.

Renesmee shook her head with a grin, "No. It's a surprise!"

"Sure, sure, sweetie." Jacob grinned back.

So Renesmee totally forgot her whole plan for her perfect "Visit Jacob Day". All she wanted to do now was to read the book with Jacob. Jacob carried her (while Nessie still tried to hide the book's title from him) and made her sit on the couch beside him.

"You'll read or I will?" Jake asked Nessie.

Renesmee hugged the book to her chest, "Of course I will—"

"Hey!" said someone who just busted in from outside. "Look it's Jakey and Nessie!"

Paul just entered. Jacob stood up and groaned. "Did Rachel lose your leash? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date?"

"Rachel told me to come and wait for her here," Paul said. "She decided to have our date _here_ instead."

"Perfect," Jacob muttered.

"Perfect it is!" Paul mocked. "I didn't know you were running a day care center here for the day."

"Come on Ness," Jacob said as he stood up. Renesmee hopped from her seat and followed Jacob to the door where he picked her up.

"Aaw, you're leaving," Paul said with a huge grin. "Bye Nessie. Sorry if I crashed the day care."

"It's okay," she said as she and Paul high fived.

"Yeah it's okay Paul," Jacob said sourly. "Now Nessie and I have to move out away from stupid ugly—"

"Paul?" Paul finished, and then laughed boisterously.

"Jake be nice," Renesmee patted his cheek.

"Nessie is right; doggie should be nice,"

"Speak for yourself…"

Then the two of them walked outside, with Renesmee still holding the book in her tiny hands. Jacob walked on going to the beach and when Nessie noticed this, she placed her hand on his neck and showed him a picture of the forest. Jacob was confused for a while but it seems that Renesmee wanted to read the book there.

"For a more vivid environment," she explained briefly. Jacob shrugged and carried her to the forest. After a few moments, Jacob found a tree where they could sit under and put Renesmee down. He sat down beside her, both of them cross-legged.

"Okay," he said. "Let's read your story book."

"No," she said, her eyes wide and sparkling with enthusiasm. "Phase first."

"What?" Jacob asked. "Why do I need to—" Renesmee dropped the book behind her and crossed her arms against her chest impatiently.

"Please," she said, with no hint of pleading.

Jacob sighed with amusement. He stood up and ran behind a thick wall of trees and phased to his wolf form. Seconds later, Renesmee saw a big wolf pacing towards her. She laughed joyously and held the book from behind her. She got to her feet to touch Jacob's nose just for the sake of laughs. Jacob's nose wiggled under her hand. They sat down together under the tree. Jacob rested his head on his paws as Renesmee leaned on his left side and snuggled against his warm reddish brown fur. The russet wolf curved sideways so that his head almost touched Renesmee's right knee. She looked at him and smiled and started to open the book. Jacob saw the title of the mysterious book at last.

_Little Red Riding Hood?_

"Listen, alright Jake?" Renesmee said and cleared her throat. She began reading the book and Jacob listened with full attention. He just didn't get it why Renesmee wanted to read such book like this. Doesn't Bella usually read classical poetries to her or something? Renesmee's voice flowed like music in his ears. He couldn't hear anything else but the little girl story-telling. Once in a while Renesmee would look at Jacob. Clearly, she was enjoying narrating Little Red Riding Hood's adventure.

"_Oh grandmother, what large ears you have got!_" Renesmee said with a small girly voice.

"_The better to hear with._" She said the wolf's line using a subtly raspy high pitched voice, like the big bad wolf pretending to be Little Red's grandma. She portrayed the characters very well.

Renesmee continued her monologue until she got to the part where Little Red noticed her grandma's large mouth. "_But grandmother, what a terrible large mouth you have got!_" She said with the girly voice. "_The better to devour you with!_" She exclaimed with the wolf-grandmother voice.

Nessie winced a little bit when she read that the big bad wolf ate Little Red. Jacob didn't really notice, so she continued telling the story until the end; that was when Jacob was snoring. Good thing he waited for the story to be finished. Renesmee leaned back more cozily into Jacob's fur. She rose, up and down and up and down, in sync with Jacob's breathing beneath her back. She let the book open on the ground and stared at the illustration of the big bad wolf, his belly large and full with the unfortunate Little Red and her grandmother. She inhaled a deep sharp breath as she laid her eyes on Jacob's furry head beside her right leg. They were friends, _very close great best friends_. He was family. He was her Jacob and she was his Nessie. Surely, if they weren't family, he wouldn't eat her right? Alas, Renesmee Carlie Cullen is only a child. Yes, she's a half-vampire who is probably more mature than any kid older than her (both in physical and mental age), but she is still just a child. Not all things are understandable to her.

_Would Jacob really eat her if they weren't this close?_

No of course he wouldn't. She has seen the Quileute wolf-people interact with non-family members and non-friends; they didn't eat strangers. What a silly thing did Renesmee thought! She chuckled softly and made herself more comfortable against Jacob. Renesmee closed her eyes, and soon, just like her big wolfy pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

Jacob remembered he was in a forest, but this forest he was in was very different from where he was supposed to be. For one thing, it looked more colorful and cheerful and happy, like nothing could ever go wrong. For another, Renesmee wasn't with him. Where was she? He walked on and on. He eventually reached a small lovely house. The house was very familiar. As he squinted his eyes, Jacob realized it was Charlie's house, only the colors were much too bright and vivid. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Jacob opened the door and found someone lying on the couch. The person wore Charlie's clothes. Wait…he didn't look like Charlie, but he knew it was Charlie. Or was he? It was hard to tell; the curtains were thick and closed so it was dark inside the living room.

"Little Renesmee," said 'Charlie'. "I'm so glad you came."

"Goodmorning Grandpa," Jacob said in a sweet voice. He panicked. _What's happening?_ He turned his head, finding a small oval mirror on the wall and saw his face, only it wasn't his face; it was _Renesmee's_. "I brought you something. Billy said you weren't feeling well."

Jacob, or better yet, Renesmee, drew back her red hood and placed the basket of food on Charlie's table. Jacob didn't exactly know what was happening. How come he was Renesmee?

"Oh grandpa, what large ears you have got!" Renesmee said.

"The better to hear with," Charlie replied.

"Oh grandpa, what great ears you have got!"

"The better to see with."

"Oh grandpa, what large hands you have got!"

"The better to take hold of you with."

"But grandpa, what terrible large mouth you have got!"

Charlie's furry face began to contort into a scary hungry grin, "The better to devour you!"

Charlie's clothes ripped. Renesmee drew back in terror when the giant russet wolf launched itself to her. Jacob felt his mouth hung open when he saw himself sprung away from the bed and heard an ear-splitting scream.

Jacob snapped awake. He was in the forest near his home. He found Renesmee curled against his side, her hand twitching as it laid flat on his body. He saw the disturbing images of a russet wolf tearing a little girl apart. Jacob nudged his nose urgently on Renesmee's head. The images stopped abruptly when Renesmee sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were wet with tears. She sobbed quietly. Jacob leapt to his four feet and jumped behind a tree to phase and put his clothes on. He sat beside the crying Renesmee.

"Sh, sh," He crooned as he cradled the little girl in his muscular arms. "Don't cry Nessie. It was just a bad dream. Please don't cry."

Renesmee hid her wet face in her bronze curls. Jacob stood up and rocked her back and forth gently until she stopped crying. Then Renesmee spoke in a thick voice,

"If we weren't friends," Renesmee said. "would you eat me?"

"No!" he answered quickly but softly.

Renesmee laid her hand on his neck and showed images of her family, the last one was Charlie. Jacob shook as he laughed quietly.

"I would _never _eat a vampire, Ness," he said, a smile in his voice. "I'd rather eat—uh, whatever. Never mind."

"Grandpa?" Nessie's voice trembled with urgency for an answer. "How about grandpa?"

"Old people taste icky," he teased. Renesmee sniffed under his chin. "Look, we don't eat people. You can ask Seth or Leah. Promise, we don't. And you know that. I would never ever eat your vampire family. For one reason, they smell bad, and for another, rocks don't actually taste delicious. Of course they might drain my blood away if I wasn't a _mongrel_ they call," he mumbled the last part. Nessie sighed. "I wouldn't think of taking a bite off of Charlie too. Come on; he's _Charlie!_ And lastly, I wouldn't ever eat you!" He held up Renesmee so they could see each other full in the face. "That's just silly. Why would I eat you?"

Renesmee shrugged.

"_Nessie_," he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sorry Jake," she mumbled.

"Let's just forget about that silly dream, okay?" he said. "Why don't we visit Charlie today?"

Nessie gave him a small but real smile and so they set off towards Charlie's place. They left the accursed book on the forest floor and enjoyed the rest of their time with Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth. Renesmee did forget her bad dream while they were at Charlie's. Her grandpa was so happy to see her. He looked very healthy and happy, unlike Little Red's weak and sick grandmother. _Come on, he's Charlie!_ Nessie remembered Jacob saying.

When it was time to go home, Jacob and Nessie ran back to the Cullen's. Edward and Bella were waiting by their house, their faces excited for their daughter. Jacob phased back after Renesmee got off his back. When Edward read Jacob's thoughts about his and Renesmee's day, particularly the part about Renesmee's nightmare, he smirked a little. Jacob kissed Nessie on the cheek and bid her goodnight before Bella brought the little half-vampire back to their house. Edward remained.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Edward asked. He smiled crookedly. "Really?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know about her."

"She was that disturbed?" Renesmee's father laughed heartily.

Jake sighed, "Well, I guess next time I wouldn't allow her to read those kinds of stories. Seriously, children's stories and fairytales have more effect on kids more than what adults think. Even for the half-bloodsucker kids."

Both of them laughed, even if Jacob just called Renesmee _half-bloodsucker_ for of course Edward knew that Jacob was only joking and that he would never hurt, intentionally or non-intentionally, Nessie.

"See ya," Jacob said as he made his was back through the woods and began taking his shirt off to phase. "I'll be back tomorrow. This time we're staying here and we'll be reading Bella's books, ugh."

"Tomorrow then," Edward said and smiled.

That night, when Renesmee was fast asleep, she dreamt that she and Jacob were running happily in the forest, playing hide and seek. An adorable smile appeared in her face. Nothing could go wrong between her and Jacob.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings. I did no proofreading with this one, sorry._

_A review wouldn't hurt, heck it will send me smiles! (=_


End file.
